


pay it forward

by elysium (lawlietslullaby)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, based on a tumblr text post (mine), in every au keith works at an ice cream shop..., why wouldn't you fall in love with someone who buys you coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietslullaby/pseuds/elysium
Summary: based on this!hance au where hunk and lance frequent the same dunkin donuts and whenever lance sees hunk is behind him he pays for his coffee because he thinks he’s cute and hunk is like who tf keeps payin for my dunkin…and then one day he notices it’s lance it’s been lance every time actually and he confronts him abt it





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at the request of tj @nymas and tj @fcklance i hope u like it! i didn't exactly proofread it and i have a fever so..quality may vary lmao

Thinking to himself, not for the first time, that he _really_ needed a new goddamn car, Hunk pulled up to the Dunkin Donuts drive-thru window, reaching for his wallet before a worker even appeared. Hearing the window slide open, he waited for the worker to tell him his total (He already knew it- He went there every morning without fail) but the worker smiled at him instead.

 

“You’re taken care of! Pull up to the next window.” Hunk blinked.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Somebody already paid for your coffee. You’re good!” Nodding, as to not hold up the employee any longer, Hunk pulled forward in slight shock. _In this economy? Who the hell would do that?_

 

Reaching gratefully for his iced coffee, Hunk wondered who paid for his drink, so he could thank them. _Oh well,_ he shrugged. _A random act of kindness._

 

Except it happened again, at the same Dunkin Donuts, and vaguely, he thought he had seen the car in front of him before. It was a flashy blue, an admittedly very nice car. He was slightly envious. His car sounded like it had whooping cough when he started it. He pulled up to find that once again, his coffee had already been paid for, and he kept the image of the fancy blue car burned into his memory as the worker handed him his drink. _A coincidence, maybe.._ He let himself think, but in his heart he knew it couldn’t have been.

 

The fourth time it happened, Hunk was almost irritated, because he reached for his wallet every time, only to find he didn’t need to pay, and it was just three dollars. He could afford it. He wondered if his car’s sorry state made others pity him, but he saw the blue car not too far ahead and because he some time to kill, decided to follow it.

 

Whoever it was, they attended the same college as him, because the direction that the blue car was traveling in was all too familiar, and he looked around suspiciously, only to find that he had in fact arrived at his campus. He parked near the blue car, but several cars away, so that the driver of the blue car did not suspect anything. Waiting a moment for the driver to get out of his car, Hunk sat and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“Come on, come on,” He muttered to himself. “You pay for twelve bucks worth of coffee for me and won’t show me who you are.” Except just as he said that, a tall brown boy emerged from the vehicle, and Hunk resisted the urge to clutch his chest, because he was _handsome._ He was lanky like a model or something. Hunk wondered if he had watched the wrong car, but there was no way. Not many cars that flashy parked in the student lot, and that electric blue color wasn’t exactly common. Cars like Hunk’s were everywhere, and with an approving glance around himself, Hunk felt a sense of unity with the other lower middle class students. Oh, back to the hot brown guy. He got out of his car and fixed his shirt, eyes on the prize. Hearing footsteps, the tall guy turned to look at him and his eyes widened.

 

“Uh…” He said, rather intelligently.

 

“Hey. So, I’ve been drinking free coffee for this entire week. Would you happen to be responsible for that?”

 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. What makes you think so?” The guy replied, crossing his arms.

 

“Nobody else has an expensive electric blue car around here?”

 

“Shit,” he said. “You got me. So, how’s it been? They been puttin' enough sugar in it?” He asked, just a little smug. Not smug enough to make Hunk dislike him.

 

“Almost _too_ much. I’m having a great time. So, thanks of course. But I was wondering why? It’s because of my _car_ isn’t it?” Hunk squinted. “I don’t need your charity, Electric-Blue-Car-Man. I have a job.”

 

“Hey, hey, no. I don’t _pity_ you, goddamn. I just think you’re cute is all." He replied, sounding only a little exasperated. That was a good sign.

 

“Oh, is that so? Well, you- Oh, wait. What? Sorry, I was ready for a fight. What’d you just say?” The immediate change in mood made the guy laugh.

 

“You’re cute! Ever looked in a mirror before?” He said, smiling.

 

“Well, yes...I mean how else would I get my hair to look this good and-” Hunk blushed, realization striking.

 

“Oh my god, _you_ think I’m cute? You’ve paid for twelve dollars of iced coffee because you find me cute?”

 

“Yes? It’s not a bad thing. I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable, though.”

 

“Uncomfortable isn’t the word...But well, so I go to this college too, right?" Hunk asked, looking around at the familiar lot. "And I think you’re cute too, right? So I think you can see...where I’m going with this.”

 

“Are you going to the ice cream shop down the road with me while I cut class? Because that’s where I see you going. Correct me if I’m wrong.”

 

“Okay, that’s no-" Hunk stopped, reconsidered, and smiled. "You know what? You got it.”

 

“Oh my God," He sounded excited. "You’re gonna love this place. They have the best brownies to put on sundaes because they make them there, fresh and everything. Do you know Keith Kogane? That’s my goth roommate. He works there.” He began to walk away, very happy with himself, still talking. Hunk remained frozen in his place, and the handsome stranger noticed he was not following him to his car.

 

“What’s up?” He asked him.

 

“Dude. What’s your name?”

 

“Oh my god. What’s yours?”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

“...I asked you second.”

 

“It’s Hunk.”

 

“...Accurate.” Hunk _glared_ at him. “What? As if I could resist the joke. Anyways, my name is Lance.” Hunk looked him up and down.

 

“You aren’t just a tan white guy, are you? Because I don’t need that fraudulence in my life.” Lance laughed, and it was obnoxious and loud, and Hunk adored it already.

 

“ _No_. How dare you? I resent the implication. Our date is canceled.”

 

“Just checking! Come on, show me those brownies you love so much.” Lance sighed dramatically, and it was all acting.

 

“I suppose...Just this once! I can make an exception...but just this one time, for the brownies.”

 

“Yeah,” Hunk repeated. “For the brownies.”


End file.
